ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
The Fame Ball
The Fame Ball Tour is the first concert tour by Lady Gaga. The tour is to promote her first studio album, ''The Fame''. The show will visit North America. The underground name used by the Haus and staff for the tour is "Joanne". Background The tour was officially announced on January 12, 2009 through Lady Gaga's official Myspace page. This was her first headlining tour; she had previously served as opening act for New Kids on the Block's New Kids on the Block: Live tour, as well as the Pussycat Doll's Doll Domination Tour. Gaga stated, "I consider what I do to be more of an Andy Warhol concept: pop performance art, multimedia, fashion, technology, video, film. And it's all coming together, and it's going to be traveling museum show." In an interview with MTV News, Gaga described the tour as, :"It's not really a tour, it's more of a traveling party. I want it to be an entire experience from the minute you walk in the front door to the minute I begin to sing. And when it's all over, everyone's going to press rewind and relive it again. It's going to be as if you're walking into New York circa 1974: There's an art installation in the lobby, a DJ spinning your favorite records in the main room, and then the most haunting performance that you've ever seen on the stage." Shortly after tickets went on sale, certain cities added a second show on the same night due to the high demand for tickets. There was no time to add a second night, so the show would take place twice on certain nights. On 20 February 2009, Huliq News reported that Gaga donated tickets and a meet and greet, for any show on her tour, in the United States or Canada, to raise money for Odyssey Charter School and elementary schools in Los Angeles affected by budget cuts. According to Gaga she prepared three versions of her show to cater to different sizes of the venues she was playing. In an interview with ''Billboard'' she said :"I want to have a clear schedule of the dimensions for each venue so that we can properly execute all the technology and visuals. I need to mentally prepare days in advance if things are going to be taken out; otherwise, I won't have a good show...Every show's gonna be an A show by the time I'm done screaming at everyone -- 'Hang it! Hang everything! Find a place to hang it!' That's gonna be my motto." She also stated, "This is going to be, like, the ultimate creative orgasm for me because I'm ready to move on. I'm not restricted to a certain structure for my show anymore. No limitations. I'm free." In May, during an interview with Toronto Sun Gaga announced that the tour is supposed to continue through European festivals in summer. The summer version of the tour started at Kool Hause on June 19, 2009 with Lady Gaga's old band from New York. Some of hers clothes had been modified and other completely changed to fit her mood and new inspirations. Opening Acts *The White Tie Affair (select dates) *Chester French (select dates) *Cinema Bizarre (select dates) *Gary Go (Europe) *Hyper Crush (Europe) Set List North America #[[The Heart (interlude)|'The Heart + Haus Intro']] #"Paparazzi" #"LoveGame" #"Beautiful, Dirty, Rich" #'The Brain' #"The Fame" #"Money Honey" #"Eh, Eh (Nothing Else I Can Say)" #"Quicksand " (Only on "The Haus Of Blues" in Chicago) #I'm a lie + "Poker Face" (Acoustic Version) #"Future Love" * #'The Face' #"Just Dance" *'Encore' #"Boys Boys Boys" #"Poker Face" Details *A small part of Starstruck was played at the end of Paparazzi. *Future Love was a new song only played live with no recorded (studio) version. *The show was divised in four art/pop installation according to the Book of Gaga: **1. Spider/Paparazzi shutter dress **2. Ziggy Stardust motorcycle **3. Bubble Dreams **4. The City (metropolis) *Someone who bought a copy of "The Fame" at the concert was able to get it signed by her (Limited copy) *Before the acoustic part of the show, Space Cowboy performed a little interlude with samples of Starstruck, Electric Feel (Justice Remix) by MGMT and Day 'N Nite (Crookers Remix) by KiD CuDi. Australian / European / Asian #[[The Heart (interlude)|''' ]] '''The Heart + Haus Intro #"Paparazzi" #"LoveGame" #"Beautiful, Dirty, Rich" #''' The Brain' #"The Fame" #"Money Honey" #"Boys Boys Boys" # 'The Face ' #"Just Dance" #"Eh, Eh (Nothing Else I Can Say)" # Band Jam (Punk Rock Rave) #"Brown Eyes" #"Poker Face" (Acoustic Version) #"Poker Face" '''Details' *After LoveGame, a modified version of Wilkommen a cappella was performed on 17,18, 21 July 2009. Short version This set list was used at Moscow nightclub 'Famous'. #"Beautiful, Dirty, Rich" #"Money Honey" #"LoveGame" #"The Fame" #"Just Dance" #"Poker Face" (Acoustic Version) #"Poker Face" Synopsis / Fashion North American Synopsis The Heart (Introduction film) The show is mainly divided into four parts with the last part being the encore. The main show begins with a video introduction called "The Heart" where Gaga appears as alter-ego Candy Warhol. She shows the image of a pink heart on her t-shirt. The video is shown in projection on a giant screen in front of the stage. As the video approaches towards the end, a countdown from ten to zero happens, Gaga's face is shown wearing the video sunglass, and flames engulf the screen as it drops. 23.png TheFameUSB19.jpg Free04.png 2draxhx.png The Heart-002.png The Heart-003.png The Heart-008.png Free02.png Free.png normal_029.jpg 2mo8n41.png Intro-Sunglasses.png Intro21.png Intro22.png Free03.png Recorded Speech'' GRAPHIC ON THE SCREEN: HAUS OF GAGA PRESENTS '' ''who shot Candy Warhol '' MAN:Where is it? Where is it, Candy? Candy? GRAPHIC ON THE SCREEN: ''Une Crevette Film - starring CANDY: He ate it. GRAPHIC ON THE SCREEN: Lady Gaga in '' MAN: Yes. I don't believe you. CANDY: Look for yourself... Pop ate my heart. GRAPHIC ON THE SCREEN: ''The Heart '' MAN: I see. CANDY: He downed the whole thing. In one efficient gulp. Like a beautiful monster then took off into the city. MAN: Oh, Candy... CANDY: And now I just feel ... I feel so... MAN: Empty? CANDY: No. No. MAN: Candy? CANDY: Free. I feel free. End of the film, lead to a countdown followed by the Haus Intro. I need m-m-m-more, to feed my pop heart Give me more! I want: The future, Gaga, Fashion, T-t-technology, Dance, New York, Music, Pop Culture! I want The Fame I can hear you! Can you hear me? The revolution is coming And I want W-w-we want, you deserve. The future My name is Lady Gaga and this is my Haus! : Gaga: sunglasses by Versace (372DM 900), black hood, one piece, iPod LCD Glasses by Haus of Gaga. Paparazzi This section requires expansion. Gaga appears in the middle of the stage. She is surrounded by her dancers holding glass encrusted plates which camouflage them. She wears a futuristic black dress in geometric patterns with a triangular piece on her right breast and peplum. Gaga comes out in the center as the plates roll around and she starts singing "Paparazzi". 4343082310_72da628382_o.jpg Publici 500DPI72RGB530018.jpg Publici 500DPI72RGB530014.jpg PapaV1.png Gagapaparazzidress.JPG Paparazzi-Dress.png|The Final Version of the Mirrored Dress 09-06-19 Toronto (Paparazzi).jpg|In Toronto : Gaga - Mirrored Dress with Mirrored Mask by Haus of Gaga, mirror walls by Tom Talmon Studio. LoveGame After Paparazzi, she gets her keytar and is covered by lights turning on & off while she did this instead of singing the bridge of Paparazzi but doesn't get her keytar. Then they finally stop. Gaga comes to the top of the pillar and sings a combination of "Starstruck" and "LoveGame" as she is joined by her dancers in tracks and jackets and hands Gaga her trademark disco-stick. Publici 500DPI72RGB530017.jpg Publici 500DPI72RGB530020.jpg Silver Dress.jpg 09-03-31 Boston.jpg Beautiful, Dirty, Rich This section requires expansion. "Beautiful, Dirty, Rich" starts next where Gaga frolicks with her dancers. Free04.png The Brain This section requires expansion. This leads to the end of the first part where in a video introduction called "The Brain" starts with Gaga appearing again as Candy Warhol and brushing her hair. The Brain-001.png The Brain-002.png The Brain-003.png The Brain 2.jpg The Brain-005.png The Brain-006.png The Fame After The Brain, She is pulled by her dancers on a motorcyle. Then she starts singing "The Fame" in a remix version of the song. 02.jpg 3497958085_3b5e3dce5c_o.jpg|A ladygaga-vespa1*.jpg FB-MoldedTop-Top.png kia soul live at the chapel2.PNG|B Vespa-Jeans.jpg|C 27105_735165640256_25511789_40412412_756964_n.jpg|D -The-Fame-Ball-Tour-At-Hamburg-Germany-07-26-09-lady-gaga-11967463-400-300.jpg 3853651456_21d7ef664c.jpg|E Vespa-and-vespa-px-200-gallery.jpg ?.jpg :Gaga — Vespa S 150 customized by Haus of Gaga A Lightning outfit (Molded Top) by Haus of Gaga, B Newspapers outfit by ??? C studded denim onezie by Jeremy Scott, D Latex outfit by Atsuko Kudo Money Honey This section requires expansion. It was followed by "Money Honey". The screens on the back show money being made and expensive mansions and jets. She is joined again by her dancers in backpacks and they do a routine to the dance. TFB-MH1.png BackdropMoney.jpg|Backdrop. LadyGagaMoney..jpg|Backdrop. LM..jpg|Backdrop. Eh, Eh (Nothing Else I Can Say) This section requires expansion. As the previous song ends Gaga disappears for a moment only to appear on the stage while riding a Vespa and wearing a hat made of toppled dominoes. and starts singing "Eh, Eh (Nothing Else I Can Say)" with Gaga asking the audience to wave their arms around. The backdrops display a stormy weather (lightning bolt) scene in contrast to the sunny breezy nature of the song. TFB-Zebra.jpg 3497958085 3b5e3dce5c o.jpg Kia soul live at the chapel2.PNG Ladygaga-vespa1*.jpg FB-MoldedTop-Top.png I'm a lie / Poker Face / Future Love / Brown Eyes This section requires expansion. Next Space Cowboy appears on the stage presenting a remix interlude where Gaga and he at first has a jamming session and later only he performs as Gaga leaves for a costume change. The third part starts with Gaga appearing on the stage in a dress completely made of plastic bubbles. She sits in front of a glass piano and starts singing a piano version of "Poker Face". She sometimes puts her leg on the piano and even plays it with her stilletos. The stage has a blue setting amidst mechanical cloudings. She then thanks the audience for joining her and as a "surprise" plays "Future Love", a new song about science fiction love with the lyrics talking about far-off galaxies, mechanical hearts and constellations. Publici 500DPI72RGB530016.jpg Future love bubble dress performance.jpg Gaga-bubbles.jpg Pic-08140733040777.jpg 003-the-fame-org.jpg The Face This section requires expansion. After that she gets up from the piano and leaves as another video interlude called "The Face" starts where Gaga as Candy Warhol is taught how to speak. But ends up fighting with the man and the fight is pictured in to three until they are changed by a blinking disco lights backdrop and Gaga appears on the stage on a yellow dress with shoulder pads. The Face (interlude).jpg|The Face TheFace-002.png DGNKWc_DzG9xE.jpg|My name is... Just Dance As the video nears the end Gaga appears on the stage wearing a tutu shaped dress with pointed shoulderpads and peplum. Her dancers were clad in Louis Vuitton Steven Sprouse printed trousers which matched Gaga's shoes. The backdrop changes to show blinking disco lights and Gaga stands while wearing her video sunglasses which display the line "Pop Music Will Never Be Low Brow". Then a remix of the intro for "Just Dance" starts and Gaga starts singing it while moving around in choreographed dance moves as she is joined by her dancers on stage. The blinking disco lights backdrop are changed by some scences fo the music video of Just Dance but are a mess with colors. During the "half psychotic, sick hypnotic'" interlude, Gaga brings out her trademark disco-stick again. The performance ends with Gaga and her dancers taking a bow in front of the stage and exiting. TFB-JD.jpg Sweden .jpg -The-Fame-Ball-Tour-At-Hamburg-Germany-07-26-09-lady-gaga-11967524-400-300.jpg Boys Boys Boys This section requires expansion. As part of the encore, after a short musical interlude by Space Cowboy, Gaga appears on the stage in a nude corset, also wearing an admiral's cap. The word Gaga is written on both as well as the fingerless gloves worn by her. She sings "Boys, Boys, Boys" followed by the final song of the show, the actual version of "Poker Face". TFB-PK.jpg|American Leg 09-05-02 New York.jpg ?.jpg|Second Leg Poker Face This section requires expansion. The show ends amidst confetti and balloons and Gaga disappearing into the pillar with the Mum-mum-mum-ma hook of "Poker Face" being played continuously in the background. The screen comes up and displays the line "Pop Music will Never be Low Brow". 09-05-02 New York.jpg|American Leg 09-07-24 Ibiza.jpg|Second Leg -The-Fame-Ball-Tour-At-Hamburg-Germany-07-26-09-lady-gaga-11967516-400-300.jpg 09-06-29 Manchester.jpg 09-07-14 London.jpg Australian/European/Asian Synopsis The Heart 200px-23.png|Before the Introduction Interlude (The Heart Film, Haus Intro) 200px-Free04.png|Introduction Interlude Beginning 200px-2draxhx.png 200px-The_Heart-003.png 200px-Free02.png 200px-Free.png Free05.png images01.jpg 200px-Free03.png 200px-Intro-Sunglasses.png Tour dates :''All the Fame Ball Tour dates have the tag (Fame Ball) before the venue name. '' *North American Leg/DJ, see concerts in 2009 from March 11 to May 10. *Short Set List/Australian leg of Doll Domination Tour, see concerts in 2009 from May 16 to May 30. *Live Band, see concerts in 2009 from June 8 to September 29. Personnel * Creative Director (s): Matthew "Dada" Williams * Choreographer: Laurie-Ann Gibson * Costume Design: Haus of Gaga * Tour Promoter (s): LiveNation, AEG Live * Tour Sponsor (s): Dylan George Jeans, MAC Cosmetics Band The live band are old friends of Lady Gaga from New York. *DJ: Space Cowboy (March 11, 2008 to April 23, 2009), DJ Nicodemus (Nicolas Constantine) (May 1-June 19) *Guitar: Nicolas Constantine (June 26-September 29) *Bass: Thomas Kafafian (June 26-September 29) *Drums: Andreas Brobjer (June 26-September 29) *Keyboards & Synth : Brian London (June 26-September 29) *Keytar: Lady Gaga (in "Paparazzi") *Dancers: Michael Silas, Ian McKenzie, Asiel Hardison Crew *Concert video design: Lady Starlight (director), Lady Gaga Category:Concert tour